MY FIRST LOVE
by ladyluck10
Summary: [END]Saat kau merasa simpati dan khawatir dengan seseorang, itu berarti dia sudah benar-benar ada di hatimu.. Meskipun itu adalah seseorang yang tidak pernah kau duga sama sekali../ChanLu slight HunHan/GS/Twoshoot/Romance and Hurt/RnR
1. Chapter 1

**MY FIRST LOVE**

 **Author : Lady Luck**

 **Main Cast : Lu Han (GS)**

 **Oh Se Hun**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Choi Jin Ri**

 **Support Cast : Wu Yi Fan**

 **Do Kyungsoo**

 **Huang Zi Tao (GS)**

 **Genre : Romance, Hurt**

 **Length : T, twoshoot**

 **Disclaimer : Cast belong to God and their parents, cerita murni dari pemikiran ku sendiri. Don't be silent readers**

 _ **Saat kau merasa simpati dan khawatir dengan seseorang, itu berarti dia sudah benar-benar ada di hatimu.. Meskipun itu adalah seseorang yang tidak pernah kau duga sama sekali..**_

 **Chapter 1**

At Genie School

Pagi itu SMA Genie terlihat ramai tidak seperti biasanya, ini karena adanya rumor tentang datangnya guru baru pengganti guru lama yang telah menikah.

" Katanya seonsaengnim baru itu seorang namja tampan " kata seorang murid yeoja.

" Jeongmal? Hwaaa.. Aku tidak sabar melihatnya.. " sahut murid yeoja yang lain.

Banyak murid yeoja yang berkumpul di depan ruang guru karena tidak sabar menunggu guru baru mereka. Termasuk Lu Han, yeoja manis yang selalu ingin tahu itu pun juga ikut berkumpul dengan murid-murid yang lain.

" Aish.. Kenapa seonsaengnim baru itu belum datang? " tanya Luhan pada sahabatnya, Sehun.

" Tunggu saja di dalam kelas " jawab Sehun yang berdiri bersender di dinding ruang guru, kedua tangannya ia masukkan ke dalam saku celana. Sehun adalah namja bersikap dingin pada siapapun termasuk kepada Luhan, namun sebenarnya dia sangat memperhatikan sahabatnya itu.

" Aku tidak ingin kalau murid-murid yeoja yang lain tahu dulu wajah seonsaengnim baru itu " kata Luhan.

" Aish.. Ya sudahlah, aku tunggu di dalam kelas " Sehun meninggalkan Luhan ke dalam kelas, dia malas kalau harus menunggu sesuatu yang tidak penting. Luhan dan Sehun bersahabat sejak kecil, mereka selalu berada di satu sekolah. Mereka sering berangkat dan pulang sekolah bersama karena rumah mereka berdekatan.

Tak lama, seorang namja berkulit putih, tinggi dan tampan masuk ke dalam ruang guru. Semua mata tertuju pada namja yang baru saja masuk itu.

" Apa itu seonsaengnim baru kita? " tanya Luhan pada murid yeoja yang ada di sampingnya.

" Sepertinya begitu.. Dia.. Sungguh.. Tampan.. " jawab murid yeoja itu.

" Hwaaa.. Tampan.. " kata para murid-murid yeoja kompak. Namja itu terlihat masih muda, ada lesung pipit ketika dia tersenyum dan giginya juga tertata rapi. Luhan terus memperhatikan namja yang akan menjadi seonsaengnimnya itu. Dia terpesona dengan ketampanan namja itu. Tiba-tiba bel sekolah berbunyi, pertanda waktunya untuk masuk kelas. Tapi para murid yeoja itu masih tetap berada di depan ruang guru, tidak mau beranjak dari tempatnya.

" Ya! Apa kalian tuli?! Bel masuk baru saja berbunyi, kenapa kalian masih ada di sini?! Cepat masuk! " bentak Leeteuk ssaem, guru olahraga yang terkenal galak. Para murid yeoja itu pun kaget dan berlarian menuju kelas masing-masing, kecuali Mirae dia msih betah melihat seonsaengnim baru itu. Hingga akhirnya,

" Ya! Lu Han, cepat masuk! " teriak Leeteuk ssaem sambil menarik telinga Luhan.

" Ah! Appo! Ssaem, jebal lepaskan..! " teriak Luhan berusaha melepaskan tangan Leeteuk dari telinganya.

Luhan sudah berada di kelas, dia duduk di samping Sehun yang sedang tidur di bangkunya.

" Aish.. Padahal aku masih belum puas melihat seosaengnim baru itu! " gerutu Luhan.

" Diamlah, kau mengganggu tidur ku " kata Sehun yang terbangun karena mendengar ocehan Luhan. Akhirnya Luhan pun diam sambil mempoutkan mulutnya. Tak lama, seorang namja yang tadi membuat heboh para murid yeoja masuk ke dalam kelas Mirae. Semua murid yeoja yang ada di kelas, membelalakan matanya tidak percaya.

" Annyeong haseyo.. Perkenalkan nama ku Park Chanyeol, aku akan menggantikan seonsaengnim kalian yang telah pindah. Di sini aku akan mengajarkan Bahasa Inggris, mohon bantuan kalian " kata seonsaengnim yang bernama Chanyeol itu memperkenalkan diri.

" Bangapseumnida, Chanyeol ssaem.. " jawab para murid. Luhan tersenyum bahagia karena seonsaengnim tampan itu mengajar di kelasnya.

" Baiklah, kita mulai pelajaran hari ini. Buka halaman 101 buku kalian " kata Chanyeol, murid-murid pun menuruti apa kata Chanyeol. Selama pelajaran berlangsung, tatapan Luhan tidak lepas dari Chanyeol. Dia tidak memperhatikan pelajaran yang diberikan oleh Chanyeol, Sehun melempar kertas ke kepala Luhan karena dari tadi dia melihat Luhan tersenyum sendiri.

" YA! " teriak Luhan yang mengagetkan seluruh kelas, Luhan langsung menutup mulutnya karena telah berteriak. " J-Jeongseohamnida.. " ucap Luhan sambil berdiri dan membungkukan badannya meminta maaf. Chanyeol hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, lalu meneruskan pelajarannya. " Ya! Kau membuat ku malu.. " bisik Luhan pada Sehun.

" Pabbo.. " bisik Sehun sambil menahan tawanya.

" Kau yang di sana! Apa kau tidak menyukai pelajaran ku?! " teriak Chanyeol tiba-tiba yang membuat Luhan terkejut. " Kalau kau tidak menyukai pelajaran ku, kau bisa keluar! " bentak Chanyeol lagi. Luhan takut mendengar Chanyeol membentaknya, dia pun keluar dari kelas. Ketika Chanyeol akan melanjutkan pelajaran, tiba-tiba Sehun berdiri. " Apa kau juga ingin keluar? " tanya Chanyeol.

" Ne.. Aku mengantuk " jawab Sehun lalu mengikuti Mirae keluar dari kelas. Chanyeol tidak habis pikir dengan kelakuan kedua muridnya itu.

Luhan mengernyitkan dahinya melihat Sehun keluar kelas juga.

"Ya! Wae kau juga ikut keluar? " tanya Luhan.

" Aku ingin tidur " jawab Sehun lalu pergi meninggalkan Luhan.

" Ya! Sehun-ah, kau mau kemana? " Luhan mengikuti Sehun pergi. Ternyata Sehun menuju lantai paling atas di sekolahnya, dia duduk dengan bersandar di balkon. " Hmm.. Udaranya sejuk di sini.. " kata Luhan memejamkan matanya merasakan angin yang berhembus. Sehun yang ingin melanjutkan tidurnya terdiam sejenak melihat Luhan. Jantungnya berdegup kencang setiap melihat senyuman di wajah Luhan. Sehun sendiri tidak tahu sejak kapan dia mulai merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda saat berdekatan dengan Luhan. Tiap malam pun dia selalu memikirkan Luhan hingga tertidur. Tapi Sehun berusaha menepis semua anggapan jika dia mulai menyukai sahabatnya itu.

" Apa yang kau lihat? " tanya Luhan tiba-tiba yang membuat Sehun salah tingkah.

" A-ani.. Aku ingin tidur " jawab Sehun lalu memejamkan matanya mencoba tidur. Luhan memandang aneh pada Sehun yang salah tingkah, lalu dia teringat dengan wajah Chanyeol. " Chanyeol ssaem.. Aku rasa, aku mulai menyukaimu " gumam Luhan.

Pulang sekolah

Seperti biasa, Sehun dan Luhan pulang bersama. Sehun membonceng Luhan dengan sepedanya, Luhan tidak duduk di belakang karena tidak ada tempat duduk di sana. Luhan terbiasa berdiri di belakang saat dibonceng oleh Sehun.

" Sehun-ah, bagaimana menurut mu dengan Chanyeol ssaem? " tanya Luhan di tengah perjalanan mereka pulang.

" Hmm.. Telinganya aneh " jawab Sehun santai. Luhan memukul kepala Sehun dari belakang.

" Pabbo! Aku tidak bertanya tentang telinganya! Aish.. Apa menurut mu dia tampan? " tanya Luhan lagi. Sehun memutar bola matanya malas menjawab pertanyaan bodoh Luhan. " Ya! Wae kau tidak menjawab?! Sehun-ah?! " teriak Luhan. Tiba-tiba Sehun mengayuh dengan cepat sepedanya, membuat Luhan hampir jatuh. " Y-Ya! Pelan-pelan! " teriak Luhan sambil berpegangan kuat di bahu Sehun.

" Sudah sampai, cepat turun! " kata Sehun. Luhan turun dari sepeda Sehun lalu memukul kepala Sehun sekali lagi. " Ya! " bentak Sehun sambil memegangi kepalanya.

" Michyeosseo?! Aku tadi hampir jatuh, pabbo! " kata Luhan.

" Karena kau cerewet sekali! " jawab Sehun.

" Aish! Apa kau tidak mampir dulu? Eomma membuat kue hari ini " Luhan menawarkan Sehun untuk masuk ke rumahnya.

" Tidak bisa.. Aku harus membantu Kris hyung di kedai " jawab Sehun. Sehun hanya tinggal berdua dengan Hyungnya karena orang tuanya sudah lama meninggal. Mereka membuka kedai ramyeon untuk mencukupi kebutuhan mereka berdua dan biaya sekolah Sehun.

" Oh.. Baiklah.. Aku akan membawakan kuenya nanti ke rumahmu. Titipkan salam ku pada Kris oppa.. Aku masuk dulu, eoh.. " kata Luhan lalu masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Sehun diam sebentar di depan rumah Luhan, lalu dia pun mengayuh sepedanya dan pulang.

" Aku pulang..! " teriak Luhan saat masuk ke dalam rumah.

" Wasseo?! Gantilah baju mu dan bantu eomma membuat kue! " jawab Eomma di dapur.

" Ne.. " kata Luhan lalu masuk ke dalam kamar untuk berganti baju. Selesai berganti baju Luhan segera menuju dapur. " Hmm.. Baunya enak sekali.. " ucap Luhan ketika mencium aroma kue yang dibuat oleh eommanya.

" Dimana Sehun? Dia tidak mampir dulu? " tanya Eomma.

" Tidak, dia membantu menjaga kedai bersama Kris oppa. Nanti aku akan mengantarkan kuenya ke sana " jawab Luhan. Eomma Luhan sudah menganggap Sehun dan Kris seperti anaknya sendiri.

" Ah iya, bawakan yang banyak juga nanti. Sepertinya Appa mu akan ikut menjaga di sana. Dari kemarin dia tidak pulang karena sibuk membantu Kris " kata Eomma Luhan sambil menaruh adonan kue ke dalam oven, Luhan hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

Sore harinya..

Luhan pergi ke kedai ramyeon Sehun bersama namdongsaengnya, Lu Fan. Namdongsaeng Luhan berusia 13 tahun. Mereka ke sana dengan bersepeda, sampai di kedai Luhan segera menghampiri Kris yang tengah menyiapkan ramyeon untuk pelanggan. " Kris oppa.. " sapa Luhan. Kris menoleh ke sumber suara

" Oh.. Luhan-ah.. Fan-ah.. Kalian datang? " jawab Kris.

" Ne.. Kami membawakan kue, eomma yang membuatnya. Dimana Sehun? " tanya Luhan.

" Dia mencuci piring di belakang. Ah iyaa, Appa mu juga ada di belakang dia membantu Sehun " jawab Kris.

" Aku akan membantu Kris hyung " kata Lu Fan.

Luhan pun meletakan kue buatan eommanya di meja lalu pergi menemui Sehun dan Appanya. Ketika akan menyapa Sehun dan Appanya di dapur, langkah Luhan terhenti. Dia mendengarkan percakapan Sehun dengan Appanya.

" Sehunnie.. Bagaimana kau dengan Luhan? " tanya Appa Luhan sambil membantu Sehun mencuci piring.

" Ne? Maksud abeonim? " tanya Sehun tidak mengerti.

" Aish.. Kau dan Luhan sudah lama bersahabat, kalian berdua juga normal.. Apakah tidak ada sesuatu yang kau rasakan,sesuatu yang berbeda mungkin? " jawab Appa Luhan. Sehun terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Appa Luhan, tiba-tiba wajahnya memerah. Dia malu mengakui kalau dia memang merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda pada Luhan. Bahkan sudah lama dia merasakannya, saat masih duduk di bangku SMP.

"Appa..! Apa maksud Appa?! " tanya Luhan tiba-tiba yang mengagetkan Appanya dan Sehun.

" Luhan-ah.. Kau mengagetkan ku! Kenapa kau tiba-tiba muncul seperti hantu? " tanya Appa Luhan.

" Eoh, aku memang hantu. Wae? Appa, aku dan Sehun sudah bersahabat dari kecil. Tidak mungkin ada sesuatu yang berbeda yang kami rasakan. Dulu, sekarang, atau mungkin sampai nanti semua akan sama. Benar kan Sehun? " Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sehun.

" Eoh… " jawab Sehun singkat lalu membalikan badannya dan meneruskan mencuci piring.

" Hmm.. Kau hanya belum merasakannya Luhan.. " jawab Appa Luhan.

" Itu tidak akan mungkin terjadi Appa. Aku sudah punya seseorang yang aku suka " kata Luhan dengan wajah berseri-seri. Sehun yang mendengar jawaban Luhan menghentikan aktifitasnya sebentar. Dia sudah tahu siapa namja yang dimaksud Luhan, pasti Chanyeol ssaem.

" Nugu?! Siapa namja itu?! " bentak Appa Luhan.

" Ya, Appa! Tidak usah berteriak! Aish.. Dia seonsaengnim baru di sekolah " jawab Luhan. Sehun menghela nafas panjang lalu melanjutkan mencuci piring.

" Kenapa kau suka dengan seorang ahjussi?! " bentak Appa lagi.

" Dia bukan ahjussi.. Dia masih muda, yang jelas dia tampan dan pintar " jawab Luhan lalu pergi meninggalkan Appa dan Sehun.

Luhan kembali menghampiri Kris dan Lu Fan. Tak lama pintu kedai terbuka dan bel tanda pelanggan masuk berbunyi.

" Annyeong hase- " Luhan seketika terdiam ketika melihat pelanggan yang datang itu adalah seseorang yang tidak asing baginya. " Cha-Chanyeol ssaem? " kata Luhan terbata-bata.

" Luhan, layani pelanggan itu aku masih sibuk menyiapkan ramyeon untuk pelanggan lain " suruh Kris.

" N-ne.. " jawab Luhan lalu menghampiri Chanyeol yang sudah duduk. " Annyeong haseyo.. " sapa Luhan ramah sambil memberikan menu pada Chanyeol.

" Hmm.. Sepertinya aku mengenal mu.. " kata Chanyeol saat menatap Luhan.

" Aku murid di SMA Genie, Lu Han imnida.. Aku adalah muridmu Chanyeol ssaem.. " jawab Luhan sambil membungkukkan badannya.

" Ah.. Kau murid yang aku usir tadi pagi kan? Hahaha.. Mianhae, aku tidak bermaksud kasar padamu. Hanya aku ingin suasana tenang di kelas saat aku mengajar. Gwaenchana? " tanya Chanyeol.

" Ne.. Ingin pesan apa ssaem? " jawab Luhan.

" Hmm.. Kimchi ramyeon.. Ini kedai milik keluarga mu? " tanya Chanyeol lagi.

" Aniyo.. Ini milik Oh Sehun, dia juga satu kelas dengan ku. Baiklah ssaem, tunggu sebentar pesanan akan segera datang " jawab Luhan lalu pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol.

" Dia manis juga " gumam Chanyeol lalu tersenyum.

" Huffttt.. " Luhan menghela nafas panjang.

" Wae? " tanya Kris.

" Kau tahu oppa? Aku tidak pernah sedekat ini dengan kematian.. " jawab Luhan. Kris mengernyitkan dahinya tidak mengerti. Lalu Appa Luhan datang menghampiri Luhan,

" Wae? Siapa yang mati? " tanya Appa. Lu Fan menunjuk Luhan yang tengah memperhatikan Chanyeol dari kejauhan. " Ya, Luhan-ah.. Apa yang kau lihat? " tanya Appa.

" Cheonsa.. " jawab Luhan singkat lalu tersenyum. " Dia adalah namja yang aku sukai, Appa.. " kata Luhan. Appa melihat namja yang dimaksud dengan Luhan,

" Namja itu yang disukai Luhan? Sehun tidak kalah tampan dengannya " batin Appa Mirae.

" Igo.. Antar pada namja itu " kata Kris sambil memberikan semangkuk kimchi ramyeon pada Lu Fan, dengan segera Luhan merebutnya dan mengantarkannya pada Chanyeol.

" Ini ssaem.. Selamat menikmati.. " ujar Luhan. Chanyeol hanya tersenyum lalu mencoba kimchi ramyeon itu. " Hmm.. Mashita~ " gumamnya.

" Kalau kau menyukainya datanglah setiap hari ke sini ssaem.. Atau aku akan membawakannya untuk mu " tawar Luhan. Chanyeol tertawa melihat tingkah Luhan

" Kau menyuruh ku memakan kimchi ramyeon setiap hari? Hahahaha.. ".

" A-aniyo.. Ah sudahlah.. Selamat menikmati Chanyeol ssaem.. " kata Luhan lalu kembali ke dapur. Di dapur, terlihat Sehun sedang menata mangkuk di atas rak.

" Sehun-ah.. Coba lihat siapa yang datang.. Chanyeol ssaem! Dia ke sini! " Luhan berteriak kegirangan, Sehun mengedarkan pandangannya dan ternyata benar ada Chanyeol yang sedang menikmati ramyeon di sana. " Sepertinya aku benar-benar berjodoh dengannya~ " Luhan menggenggam tangannya sendiri sambil mengedip-kedipkan mata.

" Ha? Lucu. " komentar Sehun lalu meninggalkan Luhan.

Sehun menuju ke rumahnya yang terletak di samping kedai ramyeon miliknya. Dia masuk ke dalam kamar lalu menutup pintunya. Sehun merebahkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang miliknya. Mata Sehun menatap langit-langit " Apa aku harus mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada Luhan? Aku benar-benar menyukainya.. Ani.. Mungkin aku sudah mencintainya.. Apa perasaan ku ini salah? Eotteokkhae? ".

Esok paginya

Seperti biasa, Sehun menunggu di depan rumah Luhan untuk berangkat bersama. Setelah menunggu, akhirnya Luhan keluar dari rumah.

" Ya! Wae kau menyuruh ku menjemput mu pagi sekali?! " bentak Sehun karena merasa jam tidurnya berkurang.

" Akan ku jelaskan nanti! Kajja, kajja..! " jawab Luhan lalu naik ke sepeda Sehun.

Dalam perjalanan, Luhan menjelaskan alasan dia menyuruh Sehun datang pagi sekali. Luhan ingin memberikan sesuatu pada Chanyeol sebelum Chanyeol sampai di sekolah.

" Kalau aku berangkat seperti biasa, rencana ku akan gagal! " kata Luhan. Sehun tiba-tiba menghentikan sepedanya, dan membuat Luhan hampir saja terjatuh. " Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan?! " teriak Luhan.

" Jadi kau menyuruh ku datang pagi sekali hanya gara-gara rencana bodoh mu itu?! " bentak Sehun.

" Wae?! Sehun-ah, palli kita harus segera berangkat! " Luhan menepuk-nepuk pundak Sehun agar segera berangkat. Sehun menghela nafasnya lalu mengayuh sepedanya dengan kencang.

Sampai di sekolah

Sehun memarkir sepedanya, Luhan segera turun dan berlari masuk ke dalam sekolah. Luhan menuju ruang guru sambil membawa sebuah coklat yang dibungkus dengan cantik. Sampai di ruang guru, dia mencari meja milik Chanyeol ssaem.

" Omo! Aku telat..! Banyak sekali coklat di meja Chanyeol ssaem " batin Luhan melihat banyak sekali coklat di atas meja Chanyeol.

Luhan pun keluar dari ruang guru dengan lesu, dia masuk ke dalam kelasnya. Ternyata Sehun sudah ada di sana, Luhan pelan-pelan duduk di bangkunya. " Ternyata sudah banyak coklat di atas meja Chanyeol ssaem.. Aku telat.. Ternyata yeoja-yeoja itu sudah datang duluan.. " kata Luhan lemas. " Sehun-ah, besok kita harus datang lebih awal lagi! Aku tidak mau kalah dengan yeoja-yeoja itu! Eoh? " Luhan mulai merasa sejak tadi tidak ada respon dari Sehun. Luhan pun menoleh ke bangku Sehun yang ada di sampingnya, ternyata Sehun tengah tertidur. " Aish.. Ternyata dia tidur.. " gumam Luhan. Tak sengaja Luhan terus memperhatikan wajah sahabatnya yang telah tertidur itu. Wajah polos Sehun yang sedang tidur menyita perhatian Luhan. " Ternyata Sehun.. Tampan juga.. " batin Luhan sambil terus memperhatikan Sehun.

" Apa yang kau lihat? " tanya Sehun tiba-tiba, matanya masih terpejam. Luhan terkejut dan langsung mengalihkan perhatiaannya ke arah lain.

" Si-siapa yang melihat mu? Huh! " Luhan lalu pergi keluar kelas.

" Huh.. Dia mengagetkan saja.. " gumam Luhan sambil mengelus dadanya dan bernafas lega.

" Lu Han.. Kau sudah datang? " tanya seorang namja. Luhan menoleh ke namja yang berdiri di sampingnya,

" Ch-Chanyeol ssaem? " Luhan kembali terkejut karena Chanyeol tiba-tiba menyapanya.

" Pagi sekali kau sudah datang? " tanya Chanyeol lagi.

" N-ne.. Se-Sehun menjemput ku lebih awal.. Dia bilang ada tugas yang harus dia selesaikan.. " jawab Luhan berbohong.

" Hmm.. Kau dekat sekali dengan Sehun.. Apa kalian.. " Chanyeol menggantungkan kalimatnya.

" A-aniyo.. Aku dan Sehun sudah bersahabat dari kecil dan kami selalu bersekolah di tempat yang sama. Rumah kami juga dekat.. " Luhan buru-buru menyanggahnya.

" Hmm.. Begitu? Syukurlah.. " ucap Chanyeol tanpa sadar.

" Ne? " tanya Luhan kurang jelas.

" Oh.. A-Ani.. Baiklah, aku masuk ke ruang guru dulu. Persiapkan untuk pelajaran ku nanti, oke? " Chanyeol mengacungkan jempolnya di depan Luhan.

" Oke, Ssaem.. " jawab Luhan sambil mengacungkan jempolnya juga.

Beberapa menit kemudian, murid-murid sudah berdatangan ke sekolah. Luhan duduk di bangkunya, dia mulai belajar Bahasa Inggris untuk mencuri perhatian Chanyeol. Lalu, Sulli seorang murid yeoja dari kelas lain masuk ke kelas Luhan. Perlahan dia menghampiri Sehun yang tidur di bangkunya.

" Sehun-ah.. " Sulli mencoba membangunkan Sehun dengan pelan. " Sehun-ah.. Jebal ireona.. " Sulli mengguncang-guncangkan badan Sehun. Luhan hanya melihat tingkah Sulli yang membangunkan Sehun.

" Wae? " tanya Sehun tanpa membuka matanya.

" Ada sesuatu yang ingin aku katakan " jawab Sulli. Akhirnya Sehun bangun dari tidurnya dengan malas.

" Mwo? " tanya Sehun lagi dengan wajah datarnya. Sulli mengatur nafasnya yang tengah memburu

" JADILAH NAMJA CHINGU KU! " kata Sulli dengan suara yang keras.

Luhan membelalakan matanya tidak percaya dengan ucapan Sulli. Sehun menatap Sulli tajam, lalu menoleh pada Luhan. " Jadilah, namja chingu ku Oh Sehun.. " kata Sulli lagi meyakinkan.

" Shirreo! " jawab Sehun lalu keluar kelas.

Sulli terdiam mendengar jawaban Sehun yang santai itu. " Sulli-yah.. Kau benar-benar yakin menyukai namja dingin seperti dia? " tanya Luhan menghampiri Sulli. " Tentu saja, aku akan berusaha agar dia mau menjadi namja chingu ku. SULLI FIGHTING..! " teriak Sulli, dia mengepalkan tangannya lalu keluar kelas mencari Sehun.

Bel pulang sekolah berbunyi, Luhan memasukkan buku-bukunya ke dalam tas.

" Mirae-yah, palli.. " ajak Sehun.

" Kajja! " Luhan dan Sehun pun keluar kelas bersama.

" Lu Han..! " panggil seseorang. Luhan dan Sehun segera menoleh ke sumber suara, ternyata suara itu berasal dari Chanyeol. Ketika Chanyeol mendekat, Sehun dan Luhan membungkukkan badannya.

" Kalian mau pulang? " tanya Chanyeol.

" Ne.. " jawab Sehun singkat.

" Hmm.. Apa aku boleh mengajak Luhan pulang bersama? " tanya Chanyeol. Sehun hendak menolaknya, tapi Luhan segera menyelanya.

" Bo-boleh ssaem.. Dengan senang hati.. " jawab Luhan. Sehun menatap Luhan, hatinya terasa sakit. Dia tidak mau Luhan dekat dengan namja lain.

" Baiklah.. Kajja.. " ajak Chanyeol.

" Annyeong, Sehun-ah.. " pamit Luhan. Sehun memandang lurus pada Luhan yang bahagia di sisi Chanyeol, Sehun menundukkan kepalanya dan menyandarkan punggungnya di dinding. Namun seulas ide terlintas di benak Sehun, dia harus mengejar Luhan.

Sehun mengambil sepedanya di parkiran, dia melihat mobil Chanyeol yang membawa Luhan melintas di depannya. Sehun segera mengayuh sepedanya dengan kencang. Chanyeol dan Luhan yang berada di mobil tidak sadar kalau Sehun mengikuti mereka. Sehun terus berusaha megikuti mobil Chanyeol, namun dia tidak tahu kalau ada lubang besar di depannya.

BRAKKK..!

Sehun terjatuh, tangan dan kakinya berdarah. " Luhan-ah.. " lirihnya. Dilihatnya, mobil Chanyeol sudah melaju jauh ke depan hingga tidak terlihat.

Di perjalanan

Luhan senang sekali karena Chanyeol mengantarnya pulang. Dia terus memperhatikan Chanyeol yang tengah menyetir. " Wae? Kau melihat ku seperti itu? " tanya Chanyeol tiba-tiba membuat Luhan salah tingkah.

" A-aniyo, Ssaem.. Jeongseohamnida.. " Luhan mengalihkan perhatiannya ke depan.

" Lu Han, apa kau sudah makan? " tanya Chanyeol. Luhan hanya menggelengkan kepalanya,

" Baiklah, di sekitar sini ada café milik teman ku. Kau mau ke sana? " tanya Chanyeol lagi. Luhan menjawabnya dengan mengangguk.

Sampai di café

Luhan mengikuti Chanyeol di belakang, mereka memilih tempat duduk. " Duduklah.. " Chanyeol menyeret kursi agar Luhan bisa duduk. Pelayan menghampiri mereka dan membawa menu, setelah memesan terlihat seorang yeoja menghampiri Chanyeol.

" Chanyeol-ah.. " panggil yeoja itu. Chanyeol menoleh ke sumber suara

" Noona? Kau di sini? " tanya Chanyeol pada yeoja yang dipanggil Noona itu.

" Eoh.. Ya! Aku dengar kau menjadi Seonsaengnim di SMA Genie? Hwaaa~ Chukae~ " kata yeoja itu. " Hmm.. Nugu? " tanya yeoja itu ketika melihat Luhan.

" Ah.. Dia.. Murid ku.. " jawab Chanyeol malu-malu. Luhan berdiri dari duduknya dan memperkenalkan diri.

" Annyeong haseyo.. Lu Han imnida.. ".

" Annyeong haseyo.. Huang Zi Tao imnida.. Senang bertemu dengan mu Luhan-ssi. Baiklah aku harus pergi dulu. Aku belum tahu apartemen mu yang baru, hubungi aku nanti, eoh? Bye Chanyeol-ah.. " pamit Tao lalu pergi meninggalkan Luhan dan Chanyeol. Luhan melihat Chanyeol yang terus menatap kepergian Tao.

" Hmm.. Chanyeol Ssaem.. Apa dia teman mu? " tanya Luhan.

" Eoh.. Dia teman ku.. Dia cantik bukan? " jawab Chanyeol.

" Oh? N-ne.. Neomu yeppeo.. " Luhan mengacungkan jempolnya. Sebenarnya Luhan cemburu melihat kedekatan Tao dengan Chanyeol.

Setelah makan di café itu, Chanyeol kembali mengantarkan Luhan pulang. Sampai di depan rumah Luhan, Chanyeol turun dan membukakan pintu mobilnya untuk Luhan.

" Kamsahamnida, Ssaem.. " ucap Luhan, Chanyeol hanya tersenyum. " Mau mampir dulu, Ssaem? " tawar Luhan.

" Hmm.. Ani.. Aku harus segera pulang, namdongsaeng ku akan ke apartemen ku. Mungkin lain kali.. " jawab Chanyeol.

Tak jauh dari depan rumah Luhan terlihat Sehun berjalan tertatih-tatih sambil menuntun sepedanya. Tangan dan kakinya terluka karena terjatuh tadi. Sehun melihat Chanyeol dan Luhan di depan rumah Luhan, seketika dia menghentikan langkahnya dan bersembunyi di balik dinding di dekat sana. Sehun terus menatap pemandangan yang sebenarnya tidak ingin dia lihat. Luhan dan Chanyeol terlihat sangat akrab.

" Baiklah.. Aku pulang dulu.. Hmm.. Sampai ketemu besok, Luhan-ah.. " pamit Chanyeol.

" Oh.. Ne, Chanyeol Ssaem.. Hati-hati di jalan.. " Luhan melambaikan tangannya pada Chanyeol yang sudah masuk ke dalam mobil.

Ketika mobil Chanyeol sudah tidak terlihat, Sehun meneruskan perjalanannya untuk pulang. Luhan yang hendak masuk ke dalam rumah, melihat Sehun yang tengah berjalan tertatih-tatih.

" Sehun-ah? Wae? Sepeda mu rusak? " tanya Luhan khawatir.

" Ani.. " jawab Sehun berusaha menyembunyikan lukanya. Luhan melihat tangan dan kaki Sehun yang berdarah. " Ya! Sehun-ah?! Wae?! Tangan dan kaki mu.. Kau kenapa?! " Luhan meraih tangan Sehun.

" Gwaenchana.. " jawab Sehun seraya melepaskan tangannya dari Luhan. " Kajja! Kau harus diobati! " Luhan menarik Sehun agar mengikutinya masuk ke dalam rumah.

" Kenapa kau bisa seperti ini, eoh?! Apa ada yang menabrakmu?! " teriak Luhan yang membuat Sehun menutup telinganya.

" Obati saja dan diamlah.. " kata Sehun. Luhan pun meneruskan mengobati Sehun dengan hati-hati.

" Aahh..! " teriak Sehun.

" Mian.. Apakah sakit? " tanya Luhan.

" Menurutmu?! " bentak Sehun. Luhan kembali mengobati luka Sehun dan memberi perban. Tiba-tiba Luhan menundukkan kepalanya dan menangis.

" Ya! Wae geurrae? " tanya Sehun bingung melihat Luhan tiba-tiba menangis.

" Aku tidak suka melihat mu terluka seperti ini.. Aku tidak mau melihat mu sakit.. Harusnya aku pulang dengan mu tadi.. Jadi kita jatuh bersama.. " kata Luhan. Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya, tangannya meraih dagu Luhan sehingga Luhan menatap Sehun.

" Gwaenchana.. Aku kurang hati-hati tadi, kau tak perlu menangis. " jawab Sehun sambil mengusap air mata Luhan.

" Sehun-ah.. Berjanjilah kau akan berhati-hati.. " kata Luhan,

" Eoh.. " jawab Sehun lalu tersenyum.

Akhirnya, Sehun pulang ke rumahnya. Kris melihat Sehun terluka dan sepedanya rusak.

" Ya! Kau kenapa? " tanya Kris.

" Jatuh.. " jawab Sehun singkat lalu mencoba memperbaiki sepedanya yang rusak.

" Apa Luhan juga ikut terjatuh? Apa dia terluka? " tanya Kris lagi.

" Ani.. Dia tidak pulang bersama ku. Dia bersama guru baru itu " jawab Sehun. Kris menangkap kesedihan di wajah Sehun, dia tahu kalau selama ini Sehun menyukai Luhan. Kris mengelus punggung Sehun lembut untuk menenangkan adiknya itu.

 **TBC**

 _ **Annyeong, ini ff lama ku yang baru aku post di sini. Ini ff yang terinspirasi dari MV nya EXO- Miracle in December di scene nya Sehun naik sepeda sambil bawa bunga kkkk~. Untuk ff ku yang sebelumnya, " MY ANSWER " belum bisa aku update chapter selanjutnya, masih belum ada ide juga. Jadi untuk mengisi waktu sambil menunggu kelanjutannya, aku post ff yang ini. Semoga kalian suka, jangan lupa review setelah membaca. Don't be siders, oke ? *bow**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**No silent readers!**_

 _ **After fav please review!**_

 _ **No plagiat!**_

 _ **Warning typo!**_

 **Happy Reading ^^**

 **Chapter 2/ Last chapter**

Di apartemen Chanyeol

Sebelum pulang tadi, Chanyeol meminta data pribadi siswa dari Leeteuk Ssaem. Dia mulai membaca satu persatu data itu dan berhenti di data Luhan. Di sana terdapat foto Luhan juga, dia tersenyum melihat foto Luhan. " Kau gadis yang manis " gumam Chanyeol. Tiba-tiba bel apartemen Chanyeol berbunyi, Chanyeol segera membuka pintu.

" HYUNG..! " ucap seorang namja bertubuh kecil di hadapan Chanyeol.

" Wasseo? Masuklah.. " jawab Chanyeol. Namja itu adalah Kyungsoo, namdongsaeng Chanyeol. Usia mereka terpaut 3 tahun, saat ini Kyungsoo kuliah di Kyunghee University.

" Hyung, kenapa kau tak pernah mengangkat telepon ku? Padahal aku sangat merindukan mu.. " kata Kyungsoo sambil memeluk Chanyeol.

"Aku sibuk, Kyungsoo-yah " Chanyeol berusaha melepaskan pelukan Kyungsoo.

" Aish.. Ah! Apa kau sudah bertemu dengan ZiTao noona? " tanya Kyungsoo.

" Eoh.. Wae? " .

" Dia akan bertunangan bulan depan " jawab Kyungsoo.

" Benarkah? Apa dengan namja tinggi itu? " tanya Chanyeol. Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk, matanya melihat sesuatu di meja kerja Chanyeol.

" Nuguya? Wahh.. Yeppeonda~ " ucap Kyungsoo saat melihat foto Luhan di buku itu. Chanyeol segera merebut buku itu lalu menyimpannya di laci meja. " Dia siapa,hyung? Murid mu? Cantik sekali.. Kenalkan aku padanya.. " kata Kyungsoo dengan mata berbinar-binar.

" Aish.. ".

Esok paginya

Luhan dan Sehun sudah tiba di sekolah. Sehun sedang bermain basket ditemani Luhan. Walaupun Luhan sudah melarangnya bermain basket, Sehun tetap bermain. Luhan khawatir karena tangan dan kaki Sehun masih sakit. Mata Luhan terus menatap Sehun,

" Kenapa dia terlihat tampan saat bermain basket.. " batin Luhan. Tak lama Sulli datang dan duduk di samping Luhan.

" Ya! Kenapa tangan dan kaki Sehun di perban? " tanya Sulli.

" Dia terjatuh kemarin " jawab Luhan.

" Mwo?! Kenapa kau membiarkan dia bermain basket?! " bentak Sulli lalu berlari menuju Sehun dan berusaha membuat Sehun berhenti bermain. " Sehun-ah! Berhentilah.. Tangan dan kaki mu sedang sakit kan? " kata Sulli.

" Minggirlah! " bentak Sehun.

" Shirreo! Sehun-ah, berhentilah bermain.. Jebal.. " kata Sulli. Akhirnya Sehun berhenti memainkan basket, lalu pergi menuju Luhan.

" Ya! Sehun-ah..! " teriak Sulli yang merasa tidak dihiraukan Sehun.

" Sehun-ah.. Jangan memperlakukan Sulli seperti itu, dia menyukai mu.. " kata Luhan sambil mengelap keringat Sehun dengan handuk yang dibawanya.

" Lalu? Aku harus menyukainya juga? " tanya Sehun dengan sinis.

" Dia tulus menyukai mu.. Apa salahnya kau mencoba membuka hatimu untuknya.. " jawab Luhan. Sehun menghela nafasnya

" Apa kau tahu? Ada yeoja yang ku sukai selama ini " kata Sehun pelan.

" Mwo? Nugu? Kenapa kau tak pernah menceritakannya padaku? " tanya Luhan. Sehun diam sebentar, matanya menatap tajam pada Luhan.

" Aku tidak mungkin menceritakannya padamu.. " jawab Sehun lalu pergi meninggalkan Luhan yang masih bingung.

Saat pulang sekolah

" Sehun-ah.. kau pulang duluan, ne? Aku pulang dengan Chanyeol Ssaem.. " kata Luhan dan pergi meninggalkan Sehun.

" Hufft.. " Sehun menghela nafas lalu mengayuh sepedanya sendirian dan pulang.

Chanyeol mengajak Luhan ke sebuah taman, sekarang mereka duduk di bangku sambil memakan ice cream.

" Luhan-ah.. Apa kau sudah punya namja chingu? " tanya Chanyeol tiba-tiba.

" N-ne? Hahaha.. Eobsseo.. Hehehe.. " jawab Luhan sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

" Hmm.. Apa kau tahu aku menyukai seorang yeoja saat ini? " tanya Chanyeol lagi.

" Geurraeyo? Ha-Hahaha.. Nu-nuguseyo? ".

" Neo.. " jawab Chanyeol singkat yang membuat Luhan membelalakan matanya.

" Ch-Chanyeol Ssaem.. Jangan bercanda.. " kata Luhan.

" Apa menurut mu aku bercanda? " tanya Chanyeol meyakinkan Luhan.

" Ta-Tapi.. " belum selesai Luhan meneruskan kalimatnya, Chanyeol menyahutnya " Kita baru kenal? Tapi aku merasa kita sudah lama saling mengenal.. Eottae? " tanya Chanyeol. Wajah Luhan memerah karena ternyata cintanya tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan.

" Saranghae Luhan.. " kata Chanyeol sambil memegang kedua tangan Luhan.

" Na-nado.. Chanyeol Ssaem.. " jawab Luhan.

" Ya! Jangan memanggil ku Chanyeol Ssaem lagi, kau harus memanggil ku Oppa.. " kata Chanyeol.

" Ne, Chanyeol oppa.. ". Chanyeol memeluk Luhan dan mengusap rambutnya lembut. " Gomawo.. " ucap Chanyeol. Luhan merasa nyaman berada di pelukan Chanyeol.

Malamnya

Sehun membantu Kris di kedai ramyeon, namun pikirannya tertuju pada Luhan.

" Sehun-ah.. Wae? Kau lemas sekali hari ini? " tanya Kris yang melihat adiknya melamun dari tadi.

" Ani, hyung.. " jawab Sehun.

" Karena Luhan? Apa kau sudah mengatakan perasaan mu padanya? " tanya Kris.

" Tidak ada yang harus dikatakan pada Luhan, hyung. Dia hanya menganggap ku sebagai sahabatnya " jawab Sehun dengan tatapan kosong.

" Ya! Kau belum mencobanya, siapa tahu dia juga punya perasaan yang sama dengan mu. " Kris memberi semangat pada Sehun.

" Dia menyukai Chanyeol Ssaem " jawab Sehun lagi.

" Mungkin saja dia hanya membuat mu cemburu karena kau tidak pernah menunjukkan perasaan suka mu padanya. Katakan padanya, agar dia tahu bagaimana perasaan mu selama ini! " kata Kris. Sehun mencerna kata-kata Hyungnya, dia memang tidak pernah menunjukkan kalau dia suka pada Luhan. Tiba-tiba ponsel Sehun bordering, tanda ada pesan masuk.

 _ **From : Luhan**_

 _ **Sehun-ah.. Eodi? Ada yang ingin ku ceritakan padamu ^^**_

" Pesan dari siapa? " tanya Kris yang berdiri di belakang Sehun.

" Luhan, dia menyuruh ku menemuinya " jawab Sehun.

" Itu kesempatan mu untuk mengutarakan isi hati mu, kajja! Kesempatan tidak datang kedua kalinya.. " Kris terus menyemangati Sehun. Akhirnya Sehun pun bertekad mengutarakan isi hatinya pada Luhan malam ini. Dia segera mengambil sepedanya dan mengayuhnya menuju rumah Luhan.

Sampai di depan rumah Luhan, jantung Sehun berdegup sangat kencang. Akhirnya setelah mengumpulkan keberanian, Sehun masuk ke dalam rumah Luhan.

" Oh.. Sehunnie, wasseo? Kau mencari Luhan? Dia ada di kamarnya " kata Eomma Luhan ketika melihat Sehun datang. Sehun pun segera menuju ke kamar Luhan.

" Sehun-ah.. Kau datang juga.. " kata Luhan dengan mata berbinar-binar. Luhan menarik tangan Sehun agar mengikutinya duduk di tepi ranjang. " Ada yang ingin ku katakan padamu.. Tapi.. Aku malu.. " kata Luhan sambil menutup wajahnya.

" Aku juga, ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu.. " kata Sehun malu-malu.

" Benarkah? Kita main gunting batu kertas untuk memilih siapa yang bicara duluan, geol? " tawar Luhan.

" Oke, geol.. " jawab Sehun.

" Kawi bai bo! " kata mereka serempak.

" Aku duluan..! " teriak Luhan karena tangannya membentuk kertas sedangkan Sehun batu.

" Baiklah, kau duluan.. " kata Sehun.

" Ehem.. ehem.. Aku.. dan Chanyeol ssaem.. resmi berpacaran..! " pekik Luhan dengan wajah bahagia, berbeda dengan Sehun yang mendadak wajahnya menjadi sedih.

" Ka-kalian.. Berpacaran? " tanya Sehun.

" Eoh.. Ternyata perasaan ku tidak bertepuk tangan Sehun-ah.. Dia bla bla bla.. " Sehun tidak mendengarkan lagi cerita Luhan. Hatinya benar-benar hancur berkeping-keping. Rencana ingin mengutarakan perasaannya pada Luhan pun dia kubur dalam-dalam. " Sehun-ah, sekarang giliran mu.. " kata Luhan membuyarkan lamunan Sehun.

" Oh? Ah.. Aku.. Aku lupa apa yang akan ku katakan.. Hmm.. Lu, aku harus pulang. Kris hyung menunggu ku. " pamit Sehun dan segera keluar rumah Luhan. Sehun tidak segera pulang, dia diam sebentar di depan rumah Luhan. Kepalanya menunduk dan air mata mulai menetes di pipi Sehun.

Sehun mengayuh sepedanya dengan kencang, sesekali dia menyeka air matanya dengan sebelah tangan. Sampai di rumah, Sehun menaruh sepedanya dengan asal dan langsung masuk ke kamarnya lalu menutup pintunya. Kris melihat Sehun yang masuk ke kamar,

" Sehun-ah.. Eottae? Apa kau berhasil ? " tanya Kris di balik pintu kamar Sehun. Tidak ada jawaban apapun dari dalam, Kris khawatir " Sehun-ah.. Gwaenchana? " tanya Kris lagi. Sehun terduduk di pintu kamarnya sambil menangis, " Ya! Kau menangis? Wae geurrae? " Kris masih bertanya karena khawatir.

" Luhan sudah menjadi kekasih Chanyeol Ssaem, hyung.. Aku.. Aku terlambat.. " isak Sehun. Kris terkejut mendengar pernyataan Sehun dari dalam kamar. " Dia sudah menjadi milik orang lain.. Cinta ku sudah kandas, hyung.. Padahal.. Aku.. Sangat mencintainya.. " kata Sehun lagi. Kris mengerti bagaimana persaan Sehun sekarang. Pasti sakit sekali mendengar seseorang yang kau cintai menjadi milik orang lain.

" Mianhae Sehun-ah.. " gumam Kris lalu pergi dari depan kamar Sehun.

Esok paginya

Luhan keluar dari rumahnya, tapi hari ini dia tidak melihat Sehun di depan rumahnya. " Kemana dia? " tanya Luhan dia melihat ke sekelilingnya namun tidak menemukan sosok Sehun. Luhan mengambil ponselnya dari dalam tas hendak menelepon Sehun namun tiba-tiba mobil Chanyeol muncul di hadapannya. " Chanyeol Ssaem? " panggil Luhan.

" Ya! Sudah berapa kali ku bilang, kau hanya boleh memanggil ku Chanyeol Ssaem di sekolah " jawab Chanyeol sambil keluar dari mobil.

" Hehe.. Mianhae oppa.. " kata Luhan.

" Kajja.. " ajak Chanyeol sambil membukakan pintu mobilnya untuk Luhan.

" Tapi.. Sehun.. " sebelum meneruskan kalimatnya Chanyeol sudah menyeret Luhan agar masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Di kejauhan terlihat Sehun menatap Chanyeol dan Luhan dengan tajam. Dia menunggu mobil Chanyeol berangkat duluan.

Di sekolah

Luhan tidak melihat sepeda Sehun di tempat parkir, " Apa dia tidak masuk? " gumam Luhan.

" Luhan..! " panggil Sulli yang melihat Luhan di tempat parkir. " Mana Sehun? " tanya Sulli karena tidak melihat Sehun bersama Luhan,

" Molla.. Aku tidak berangkat bersama dia " jawab Luhan.

" Geurrae? Apa dia sakit? Oh.. Itu dia, Sehun-ah..! " Sulli meninggalkan Luhan karena melihat Sehun yang baru saja datang. Luhan juga ikut menghampiri Sehun,

" Ya! Sehun-ah, wae kau tidak menjemput ku? " tanya Luhan dengan sinis. Sehun tidak menjawab, dia menaruh sepedanya di tempat parkir lalu masuk ke dalam sekolah diikuti Sulli di belakangnya. Luhan berlari menyusul Sehun dan menahan tangan Sehun. " Ya! Kenapa kau tidak menjawab pertanyaan ku?! " bentak Luhan.

" Ya! Jangan membentak Sehun ku! " Sulli melepas pegangan Luhan pada Sehun.

" Bukankah kau sudah dijemput oleh namja chingu mu? " kata Sehun lalu masuk ke dalam kelas, Sulli kembali mengikuti Sehun. Luhan tidak bisa menyangkal lagi, dia pun masuk ke dalam kelas juga. Sehun langsung tidur di bangkunya,

" Sehun-ah.. Aku membelikan mu Choco Bubble Tea kesukaan mu.. Minumlah.. " kata Sulli sambil menyerahkan Bubble Tea pada Sehun.

" Gomawo.. " jawab Sehun tanpa membuka matanya. Sulli menaruh minuman itu di meja Sehun,

" Kau mau tidur? Baiklah aku tidak akan mengganggu mu.. Aku masuk ke kelas dulu, ne? Annyeong.. " pamit Sulli lalu keluar kelas. Luhan perlahan duduk di bangkunya, entah kenapa dia tidak suka dengan keberadaan Sulli di dekat Sehun. Luhan memperhatikan Sehun yang tidur.

" Aku suka melihat wajah polosnya ketika tidur.. " kata Luhan dalam hati.

Saat ini, pelajaran telah dimulai. Chanyeol tengah mengajar di kelas Luhan. Sedari tadi pandangan Luhan tidak lepas dari Chanyeol yang kini sudah menjadi namja chingunya. Luhan kagum dengan sosok Chanyeol yang pintar, meskipun masih muda dia sudah menjadi seorang guru. Chanyeol sadar bahwa dari tadi Luhan tidak memperhatikan pelajarannya.

" Ya! Lu Han kerjakan soal di depan sekarang! " perintah Chanyeol membuat Luhan sadar dari lamunannya.

" M-Mwo? Ah.. N-ne.. " jawab Luhan lalu berdiri dan maju ke depan kelas untuk mengerjakan soal itu. Luhan benar-benar lemah dengan bahasa Inggris, dia tidak mengerti dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu. Dia mencoba melirik ke Chanyeol

" Eotteokhae? " gumamnya pada Chanyeol.

" Molla.. " jawab Chanyeol tanpa mengeluarkan suara.

" Aish! " Luhan kesal dengan Chanyeol yang mengerjainya. " Apa kau tidak bisa mengerjakannya? Keluar sekarang! " bentak Chanyeol. Luhan pun berjalan keluar dengan kepala menunduk. Tiba-tiba Sehun berdiri dari duduknya lalu ikut keluar kelas.

" Oh Sehun, mau kemana kau? " tanya Chanyeol.

" Pelajaran mu membosankan.. Aku mengantuk.. " jawab Sehun santai lalu keluar kelas. " Aish, anak itu! Kenapa dia selalu mengikuti Luhan keluar ketika aku mengusir Luhan? " kata Chanyeol dalam hati, dia mulai curiga.

" Ya! Sehun? Kenapa kau keluar? " tanya Luhan bingung.

" Aku bosan dengan pelajarannya, aku ingin tidur " jawab Sehun. Dia berjalan menuju loteng sekolah seperti biasa, diikuti Luhan di belakangnya. Sehun duduk di tepi balkon dan Luhan duduk di sampingnya.

" Sehun-ah.. Mianhae aku sudah meninggalkan mu tadi pagi. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu kalau Chanyeol Ssaem akan datang menjemputku. Aku-" belum sempat Luhan meneruskan ceritanya Sehun tertidur di pundaknya. Luhan pelan-pelan melihat Sehun yang tengah tertidur pulas. Tanpa sadar, jantung Luhan berdegup kencang dan merasa udara sekitarnya menjadi panas.

" Lu.. Jangan bergerak terus.. Aku mau tidur.. " kata Sehun sambil memejamkan matanya.

" Eo-Eoh.. " jawab Luhan gugup. Sehun pun meneruskan tidurnya, samar-samar tercetak senyum di bibirnya. Dia merasakan kenyamanan tidur di pundak Luhan, Sehun berharap dia bisa menghentikan waktu. Perlahan Luhan pun menguap, dia tertidur dengan kepala menyender di dinding balkon. Tapi tak lama kepala Luhan menyender di kepala Sehun, mereka tertidur pulas.

Bel istirahat berbunyi, Chanyeol mencari Luhan untuk meminta maaf karena telah mengusirnya. Chanyeol mencari Luhan di kantin, di perpustakaan, di lapangan basket namun tetap tidak menemukan Luhan. Akhirnya dia bertanya pada salah satu murid yeoja " Apa kau melihat Lu Han? " tanya Chanyeol.

" Biasanya dia berada di loteng sekolah bersama Sehun, Ssaem " jawab murid itu. Chanyeol pun segera menuju loteng sekolah, ternyata benar Luhan berada di sana bersama Sehun. Chanyeol mengepalkan tangannya ketika melihat Luhan dan Sehun tertidur.

" Ehem.. " Chanyeol pura-pura batuk untuk membangunkan Luhan. Akhirnya Luhan pun terbangun dan terkejut melihat Chanyeol sudah berada di depannya.

" Op-Oppa.. Kau di sini? " Luhan terlihat gugup dan berusaha membangunkan Sehun. " Sehun-ah.. Palli ireona.. " Luhan menjauhkan kepala Sehun dari pundaknya. Sehun bangun dengan malas dan melihat Chanyeol di depannya. Chanyeol menatap tajam Sehun, tanpa mengeluarkan suara Chanyeol menarik tangan Luhan untuk mengajaknya pergi. Sehun segera berdiri dan menahan tangan Luhan yang lain. Chanyeol dan Sehun saling bertatapan,

" Lepaskan.. " kata Chanyeol.

" Shirreo! " jawab Sehun. Luhan bingung dengan kelakuan Chanyeol dan Sehun, Luhan merasakan sakit di pergelangan tangannya karena Chanyeol dan Sehun memegang tangannya dengan kuat.

" Appo.. " rintih Luhan, Sehun yang mendengar rintihan Luhan langsung melepas pegangan tangannya berbeda dengan Chanyeol yang masih memegang tangan Luhan.

" Gwaenchana? " tanya Sehun khawatir.

" Kajja! " Chanyeol menarik tangan Luhan dan mengajaknya pergi dari hadapan Sehun.

Chanyeol mengajak Mirae ke belakang sekolah. Luhan melepaskan pegangan Chanyeol " Appo! " bentak Luhan.

" Mianhae.. " ucap Chanyeol menyesal. Dengan gerakan cepat Chanyeol menahan tubuh Luhan di dinding. " Ya! Kenapa kau bisa berada di loteng dengan Sehun?! Dan juga, kenapa kalian bisa tidur bersama?! " bentak Chanyeol.

" Ti-tidur bersama? Heol! Ya! Oppa, jika ada yang mendengar kata-kata mu tadi pasti mereka akan berpikiran yang tidak-tidak! " bentak Luhan tak kalah keras.

" Apa kau menyukai Sehun? " tanya Chanyeol tiba-tiba yang membuat Luhan membelalakan matanya.

" M-Mwo? Ya! Oppa, Sehun hanya sahabat ku dari kecil. Bagaimana bisa kau berpikiran seperti itu? " jawab Luhan.

" Aku merasa dia menyukai mu " kata Chanyeol sambil menghela nafas.

" Ti-tidak mungkin.. Sudahlah oppa, jangan berpikiran aneh tentang Sehun " Luhan menenangkan Chanyeol. " Baiklah.. " Chanyeol menarik tubuh Luhan ke pelukannya.

Malamnya

Luhan berada di kedai Sehun untuk membantu. " Luhan-ah.. Bisakah kau membelikan ku obat sakit kepala? Aku merasa pusing sekali " kata Kris sambil memegangi kepalanya.

" Oh.. Ne, oppa.. " jawab Luhan.

" Kajja, ku antar kau " Sehun mendorong tubuh Luhan dari belakang. Sehun mengambil sepedanya, " Naiklah.. " kata Sehun. Seperti biasa, Luhan naik di belakang namun kali ini Sehun mencegahnya. " Ya! Naiklah di depan " suruh Sehun, Luhan bingung dengan permintaan Sehun.

" Eo-Eotteokkae? " tanya Luhan.

" Aish, kau bodoh sekali.. Duduklah di sini " suruh Sehun. Luhan pun menuruti perintah Sehun dan duduk di depan. " Kajja! " seru Sehun bersemangat.

Dalam perjalanan Sehun merasa senang sekali, dia mengayuh sepedanya pelan. " Sehun-ah,palli..! Kris oppa sudah menunggu kita " kata Luhan.

" Ya! Kau sangat berat, aku tidak bisa mengayuh sepeda ku dengan kencang " kata Sehun berbohong.

" M-Mwo?! Berat?! Ya! Kau-" Luhan tidak meneruskan kalimatnya karena dia melihat sosok yang sangat dia kenal di seberang jalan. " Sehun-ah.. Berhenti.. " Sehun pun menghentikan sepedanya.

" Wae? " tanya Sehun.

" Chanyeol oppa.. Bersama siapa dia? " Luhan melihat Chanyeol bersama seorang yeoja di seberang jalan. Luhan mencoba memperjelas siapa yeoja yang bersama dengan Chanyeol, ternyata itu adalah Huang Zi Tao. Chanyeol terlihat sedang duduk di halte bersama Tao, yang membuat Luhan merasa tidak senang Chanyeol memegang tangan Tao. Tiba-tiba Chanyeol memeluk Tao, Luhan membelalakan matanya.

" Ke-kenapa Chanyeol oppa memeluk Tao eonni? " batin Luhan. Sehun menghampiri Luhan,

" Luhan, wae? " tanya Sehun masih bingung. Lalu matanya menangkap Chanyeol yang bersama seorang yeoja di seberang sana. Sehun melihat Luhan yang mulai menitikan air mata, " Lu, gwaenchana? " tanya Sehun.

" Sehun-ah, kajja kita beli obat dan segera pulang " ajak Luhan sambil menyeka air matanya.

Sementara itu

" Noona, uljimma.. " kata Chanyeol mencoba menenangkan Tao yang tengah menangis di pelukannya.

" Aku sangat mencintainya, Chanyeol-ah.. Tapi.. Kenapa Appa ku tidak menyetujui hubungan kami.. " jawab Tao.

" Arraseo.. Berusahalah meyakinkan Abeonim bahwa dia namja yang tepat untuk mu dan kalian saling mencintai.. Aku akan membantu mu, noona.. " kata Chanyeol. Appa Tao tidak setuju dengan hubungan Tao dan namja chingunya. Padahal Tao sudah berniat akan menikah dengan namja chingunya itu, alasan Appa Tao tidak menyetujui hubungan mereka karena namja chingu Tao sudah yatim piatu dan hanya penjual ramyeon.

" Gomawo, Chanyeol-ah.. " jawab Tao lalu menyeka air matanya.

Di rumah Luhan

Sehun menemani Luhan di kamarnya, saat ini Luhan sedang menangis. Luhan mengira Chanyeol telah berselingkuh.

" Lu.. Uljimma.. Kau terlihat jelek saat menangis.. " kata Sehun.

" Biar.. Aku memang jelek, maka dari itu Chanyeol oppa berselingkuh.. " jawab Luhan.

" Apa kau tahu kalau mereka memang berselingkuh? Mungkin saja yeoja itu hanya temannya.. " Sehun menghibur Luhan.

" Diamlah Oh Sehun.. Jangan membelanya! Kau tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya sakit hati, kan? " bentak Luhan.

" Kau salah Luhan.. Aku sering merasakan sakit hati.. " jawab Sehun pelan. " Aku sering merasakan sakit hati karena mu.. Aku sakit hati melihat mu bersama Chanyeol Ssaem.. Aku sakit hati menerima kenyataan bahwa kau sudah memiliki kekasih.. " kata Sehun, Luhan berhenti menangis.

" Mw-mworago? " tanya Luhan tidak mengerti.

" Mianhae.. Saranghae.. " ucap Sehun akhirnya.

Luhan membelalakan matanya dan terus memandang Sehun. " A-apa maksudmu, Sehun-ah.. Jangan becanda.. " kata Luhan gugup. Sehun mendekati Luhan dan memegang tangan Luhan erat namun Luhan berusaha melepaskannya.

" Luhan.. Ijinkan aku mengatakan sesuatu yang selama ini aku pendam.. Aku tahu mungkin ini sudah terlambat, tapi aku pikir tidak salah untuk mengungkapkannya sekarang.. " kata Sehun yang membuat Luhan semakin gugup. " Nan johae, Luhan.. Aku sudah lama memendam perasaan ku ini padamu, tapi aku terlalu takut untuk mengatakannya.. " Sehun mengakui semua perasaannya selama ini, Luhan masih bungkam dia bingung harus bagaimana. " Kau pasti bingung dan kecewa dengan ku.. Mianhae.. Anggap saja.. Aku tak pernah mengatakan ini padamu, jangan merasa bingung dengan ku.. Baiklah, aku pulang dulu.. " pamit Sehun, Luhan hendak mencegah kepergian Sehun namun Sehun sudah keluar dari kamar Luhan.

" Sehun-ah.. Sebenarnya.. Aku juga menyukaimu.. Dari dulu.. " gumam Luhan, air matanya mulai turun kembali mengingat kata-kata Sehun untuk melupakan pernyataan Sehun tadi. Perasaan Luhan pada Sehun juga sama, namun Luhan menyangka Sehun hanya menganggapnya sahabat. Maka dari itu, semenjak Chanyeol datang Luhan berusaha melupakan perasaannya pada Sehun.

Sehun belum pulang dari rumah Luhan, dia diam di depan rumah. Jantungnya berdebar kencang, dia tidak menyangka akan menyatakan perasaannya pada Luhan sekarang. Tapi dia sadar Luhan sudah bersama Chanyeol, dia tidak mungkin menyakiti perasaan orang lain. Sehun menghela nafas panjang, lalu akhirnya dia pulang.

Keesokan paginya

Luhan dan Sehun berada di kelas, Sehun sedang tidur dan Luhan sibuk dengan ponselnya. Diam-diam Luhan mengarahkan ponselnya pada Sehun, dia memotret Sehun yang sedang tidur dengan ponselnya. Luhan tersenyum sendiri melihat hasil fotonya, " Ya! Kenapa kau tertawa sendiri? " tanya Sehun tiba-tiba membuat Luhan kaget.

" A-ani.. Teruskan saja tidurmu, aku akan keluar sebentar " Luhan buru-buru keluar dari kelas dan tanpa sengaja menabrak seorang namja.

BRUKKK..!

" Ah! Appo..! " rintih Luhan yang terjatuh karena menabrak namja itu.

" Mianhaeyo agasshi.. " kata namja itu sambil mengulurkan tangannya untuk menolong Luhan.

" Gwaenchanayo.. "jawab Luhan berusaha berdiri sendiri. Namja itu melihat Luhan dari kepala hingga kaki,

" Kau Lu Han, kan? " tanya namja itu.

" Ne.. Bagaimana kau bisa tahu nama ku? " Luhan heran karena dia merasa tidak mengenal namja itu.

" Aku Kyungsoo, namdongsaeng Chanyeol.. " jawab namja itu yang ternyata adalah Kyungsoo.

" Chanyeol Ssaem punya namdongsaeng? " tanya Luhan yang baru menyadari Chanyeol mempunyai namdongsaeng.

" Tentu saja, apa dia tidak pernah menceritakannya padamu? " Luhan hanya menggeleng menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo.

" Aish.. Hmm.. Kau tahu dimana hyung ku? " tanya Kyungsoo lagi.

" Molla.. " jawab Luhan lalu hendak pergi meninggalkan Kyungsoo namun Kyungsoo menahannya.

" Antar aku ke ruang guru, ne? Dia pasti di sana " ajak Kyungsoo sambil menarik tangan Luhan. Kyungsoo bercerita bahwa kemarin malam Chanyeol bertemu dengan Tao.

" Ne.. Aku tahu.. " jawab Luhan setelah mendengar cerita Kyungsoo.

" Kau tahu? Jadi kau juga tahu cerita tentang Tao noona? Kasihan dia, appanya tidak setuju dengan namja pilihannya. Semalam dia terus menangis di apartemen Chanyeol hyung. " kata Kyungsoo. Luhan berhenti mendengar cerita Kyungsoo.

" Jakkaman.. Tao eonnie sudah mempunyai namja chingu? " tanya Luhan.

" Tentu saja, dia hampir bertunangan dengan namja chingunya itu " jawab Kyungsoo.

" Chanyeol Ssaem dan Tao eonni tidak.. " Luhan tidak meneruskan kalimatnya,

" Apa? Mereka hanya berteman.. Namja chingu Tao noona bernama Kris, dia pemilik kedai ramyeon ". Luhan semakin kaget dengan jawaban Kyungsoo.

" Kr-Kris? Kris oppa namja chingu Tao eonnie?! " teriak Luhan tidak percaya.

" Kau mengenalnya? Wah.. Kebetulan sekali, dunia memang sempit.. " jawab Kyungsoo. Mereka pun sampai di ruang guru, terlihat Chanyeol sedang mengerjakan sesuatu di sana. Kyungsoo masuk ke ruang guru duluan, Luhan masih ragu untuk mengikuti Kyungsoo.

" Hyung.. " sapa Kyungsoo, Chanyeol menoleh pada Kyungsoo yang berdiri di belakangnya.

" Wasseo? " tanya Chanyeol.

" Eoh.. Aku bersama Luhan " jawab Kyungsoo sambil menunjuk Luhan yang berada di depan ruang guru. Chanyeol langung menghampiri Luhan,

" Ya! Kenapa kau?! Kenapa kau tidak menjawab telepon ku?! Dan kenapa kau berangkat duluan?! " bentak Chanyeol. "

Mianhae.. " jawab Luhan datar.

" Baiklah.. Apa kau tadi berangkat bersama Sehun? " tanya Chanyeol.

" Ne.. " jawab Luhan singkat. Chanyeol menghela nafas, sebenarnya dia tidak suka melihat kedekatan Luhan dengan Sehun namun dia tidak bisa melarangnya.

Pulang sekolah Chanyeol langsung menghampiri Luhan yang tengah berjalan bersama Sehun menuju tempat parkir. " Luhan.. " panggil Chanyeol.

" Oppa? Eh.. Chanyeol Ssaem? Waeyo? " tanya Luhan.

" Pulanglah bersama ku.. " jawab Chanyeol. Sehun menatap tajam Chanyeol saat Chanyeol mengajak Luhan pulang bersama.

" Tidak bisa Ssaem.. Luhan akan pulang bersama dengan ku " kata Sehun sambil menarik tangan Luhan agar menjauh dari Chanyeol.

" Ya! Sehun-ah.. Apa salahnya Luhan pulang bersama ku? Kau tahu kan bagaimana hubungan ku dengan Luhan? Kau hanya sebatas sahabatnya, kau tak pantas mengatur Luhan! Arra?! " bisik Chanyeol agar Luhan tidak mendengarnya. Sehun mengepalkan tangannya menahan kemarahannya,

" Lu.. Pulanglah dengan Chanyeol Ssaem.. " kata Sehun akhirnya.

" M-mwo? Wae? " Luhan tidak mengerti kenapa Sehun berubah pikiran. Sehun bingung mencari alasan dan kebetulan Sulli menghampiri Sehun.

" Sehun-ah..! " panggil Sulli.

" Oh, aku akan pulang bersama Sulli. Kajja.. " Sehun langsung menarik tangan Sulli dan mengajaknya berjalan menuju tempat parkir. Sulli senang karena Sehun memegang tangannya untuk yang pertama kali. Luhan kesal dengan sikap Sehun yang mengajak pulang Sulli.

" Kajja.. " ajak Chanyeol, Luhan pun mengikuti Chanyeol pergi. Luhan melihat Sehun yang membonceng Sulli, dia benar-benar tidak suka melihat yeoja lain naik di atas sepeda Sehun. " Lu.. Wae? " tanya Chanyeol yang melihat Luhan melamun.

" Ne? Ah.. Ani.. Hehehehe.. " jawab Luhan.

Dari kejauhan Sehun melihat Luhan yang naik ke mobil Chanyeol, hatinya terasa sakit. Namun dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. " Sehun-ah.. Aku senang sekali kau mengajak ku pulang bersama " kata Sulli yang telah naik di sepeda Sehun.

" Turunlah.. " kata Sehun.

" M-mwo? " Sulli bingung dengan kalimat Sehun.

" Turunlah! " bentak Sehun, akhirnya perlahan Sulli turun dari sepeda Sehun dan Sehun mengayuh sepedanya meninggalkan Sulli.

Chanyeol mengajak Luhan ke apartemennya. " Masuklah.. " ajak Chanyeol saat berada di depan pintu. Dengan malu-malu, Luhan masuk ke dalam apartemen Chanyeol. Ini pertama kalinya Luhan masuk ke dalam apartemen seorang namja. " Hwaa~ Rapi sekali~ " puji Luhan saat melihat kamar apartemen Chanyeol.

" Duduklah, aku akan membuatkan mu minuman " kata Chanyeol sambil menuju dapur. Luhan duduk di sofa dan melihat-lihat album foto yang berada di atas meja. Di sana ada foto Chanyeol saat masih bayi,

" Kyeopta~ " ucap Luhan.

" Nugu? " tanya Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba berada di sampingnya.

" Ige.. Oppa kau lucu sekali saat masih bayi " jawab Luhan.

" Jinjja? Sampai sekarang aku juga lucu, kan? " tanya Chanyeol memamerkan puppy eyes nya. Luhan mencubit pipi Chanyeol karena gemas.

" Ini, hanya ada sedikit kue di sini.. Mianhae aku tidak bisa memberi mu makanan, kau pasti lapar " kata Chanyeol.

" Gwaenchana.. " jawab Luhan lalu mengambil sepotong kue dan memakannya. Luhan tidak sadar ada sisa kue di sekitar mulutnya, Chanyeol tersenyum melihat kepolosan Luhan. Perlahan tangan Chanyeol mengusap mulut Luhan untuk membersihkan sisa kue itu. Luhan kaget dengan perlakuan Chanyeol, tanpa sadar mata mereka berdua bertemu. Chanyeol semakin mendekat pada Luhan hingga akhirnya

CHU~.

Luhan membelalakan matanya, akhirnya Chanyeol merebut first kissnya. Wajah Luhan merah padam dan terasa panas. Chanyeol melepaskan ciumannya dan tersenyum. " Saranghae, Luhan.. " ucapnya. " Nado.. " jawab Luhan dan mereka pun berpelukan.

Malamnya Chanyeol mengantar Luhan pulang. Sampai di depan rumah Luhan, Chanyeol membukakan pintu mobilnya untuk Luhan. " Oppa.. Kau tidak masuk dulu? " tanya Luhan.

" Hmm.. Sudah malam, sampaikan saja salam ku untuk orang tua mu.. " jawab Chanyeol.

" Baiklah.. Aku masuk dulu.. " kata Luhan namun Chanyeol mencegahnya. Chanyeol mencium bibir Luhan lagi, tanpa mereka sadari Sehun melihatnya dari kejauhan. Sehun terdiam melihat pemandangan yang sangat menyakitkan baginya, dia pun membalikan badannya dan berlari pulang.

Esoknya

Hari ini adalah hari Minggu, Sehun berencana mengajak Luhan untuk pergi ke Lotte World. Dia tengah bersiap-siap sambil berkaca di depan cermin. Sehun mengambil sebuah kotak kecil dari dalam lacinya dan membukanya. Terdapat sebuah cincin manis di dalamnya.

" Luhan-ah.. Ini hadiah untuk mu.. " kata Sehun sambil menghadap ke cermin, dia belajar bicara di hadapan Luhan. " Luhan-ah.. Meskipun aku tidak mungkin bisa memiliki mu.. Tapi, ijinkan aku tetap mencintai mu.. " kata Sehun lagi. Dia pun yakin dengan ucapannya lagi dan bergegas pergi untuk menjemput Luhan.

Luhan sudah menunggu Sehun di depan rumahnya. Sehun semakin gugup saat melihat Luhan,

" Sehun-ah.. Palli.. " kata Luhan. Sehun pun mengayuh sepedanya menghampiri Luhan.

" Naiklah.. " kata Sehun. Tanpa disuruh lagi, Luhan naik di depan Sehun.

" Kajja.. " kata Luhan. Sehun mulai mengayuh sepedanya, mereka memang naik sepeda menuju Lotte World. Jalanan cukup ramai, banyak mobil yang lalu lalang di sana. Tiba-tiba ada sebuah mobil yang melaju cukup kencang di depan mereka. Sehun berusaha menghindari mobil itu, namun terlambat mobil itu sudah berada tepat di depan Luhan dan Sehun. Hingga..

BRAAAKKKK!

Tabrakan pun tidak dapat terhindarkan lagi. Luhan dan Sehun terjatuh dari sepeda, darah banyak keluar dari mereka berdua. Kotak kecil yang berada di saku Sehun pun keluar, kotak itu hancur namun tidak dengan cincinnya.

Luhan dan Sehun segera dilarikan ke rumah sakit. Orang tua Luhan, Chanyeol dan Kris sudah berada di sana juga. Luhan dan Sehun masuk ke ruang ICU untuk segera ditangani. Eomma Mirae tidak berhenti menangis, Appa Luhan berusaha menenangkannya. Chanyeol terus melihat ke ruang ICU, dia benar-benar khawatir dengan keadaan Luhan. Kris terus berdoa demi keselamatan adiknya, Tao juga datang untuk menemani Kris. Akhirnya ruang ICU terbuka, Eomma Luhan menghampiri dokter yang keluar dari ruang itu.

" Uisa.. Bagaiman keadaan anak saya? " tanya Eomma.

" Anak perempuan anda tidak apa-apa, hanya ada pecahan kaca yang menancap tepat di retina matanya. Sehingga kemungkinan dia akan buta.. " jawab dokter yang membuat Eomma kembali menangis.

" Lalu bagaimana dengan anak kami yang laki-laki? " tanya Appa.

" Hingga sekarang dia masih kritis, luka di kepalanya sangat parah. Kami akan berusaha semampu kami.. " jawab dokter itu lagi. Kris yang mendengar jawaban dokter pun menangis, Tao memeluk Kris untuk menenangkannya.

Beberapa jam kemudian, Luhan sudah di pindahkan di kamar rawat inap. Chanyeol menunggu hingga Luhan sadar. Tak lama, Luhan membuka matanya. " Luhan-ah.. Kau sudah sadar? " tanya Chanyeol.

" Op-Oppa? Ke-kenapa gelap sekali? Apa lampunya tidak dinyalakan? " tanya Luhan sambil meraba-raba. Chanyeol tidak menjawab pertanyaan Luhan, dia menahan air matanya.

" Oppa? Kau diamana? Aku tidak bisa melihat mu.. Nyalakan lampunya " kata Luhan. Chanyeol langsung memeluk Luhan sambil menangis.

" Luhan-ah.. Mianhae.. " ucap Chanyeol.

" Wae? Oppa wae? " tanya Luhan.

" Kau tidak bisa melihat Luhan.. " jawab Chanyeol.

" Ka-kau bercanda kan oppa? Ini tidak mungkin kan? Kau bercanda kan?! " teriak Luhan.

" Luhan.. Tenanglah.. Aku berjanji akan berusaha sampai mata mu bisa melihat lagi " Chanyeol menenangkan Luhan.

" Oppa.. Bagaimana dengan Sehun? Apa dia baik-baik saja? " tanya Luhan yang teringat dengan Sehun.

" Di-dia baik-baik saja.. Tenanglah.. " Chanyeol terpaksa berbohong agar tidak membuat Luhan khawatir.

Akhirnya setelah beberapa hari dirawat, Luhan mendapatkan donor untuk matanya. Luhanmenjalani operasi mata. Orang tuanya dan Chanyeol menunggu di depan ruang operasi. Setelah beberapa jam akhirnya operasi pun selesai. Dokter membuka perban yang menutup matanya, Luhan pun perlahan membuka matanya. " Eomma.. Appa.. " panggil Luhan. Orang tua Luhan lega akhirnya Luhan bisa melihat lagi. Chanyeol juga bersyukur, Luhan bisa melihat.

" Dimana Sehun? " tanya Luhan. Orang tua Luhan tidak bisa menjawabnya, Chanyeol pun memberikan sepucuk surat untuk Luhan. " Ige mwoya? " tanya Luhan.

" Bacalah.. "jawab Chanyeol. Orang tua Luhan mengajak Chanyeol untuk keluar, mereka memberikan kesempatan untuk Luhan agar membaca surat itu sendiri.

 _ **To : Lu Han**_

 _ **Annyeong Luhan-ah.. Saat ini pasti kau sudah melihat lagi kan? Chukkae ^^, mianhae aku tidak bisa menemui mu.. Mungkin saat kau membaca surat ini, kau tidak akan bertemu denganku lagi. Aku menyusul Eomma dan Appa ku yang sudah berada di sana.. Mianhae.. Aku tidak pamit padamu dulu.. Aku harap kau tidak sedih membaca surat ini, tenang saja.. Aku masih berada di dekat mu.. Mata yang kau gunakan sekarang adalah mata ku..jadi aku tetap bisa merasakan apa yang kau rasakan meskipun aku tidak berada di sampingmu.. Berjanjilah gunakan mata itu untuk melihat orang di sekitar mu bahagia karena mu, jangan gunakan mata itu untuk menangis. Kau tidak mau membuat ku menyesal telah memberikan mata ku untuk mu, kan? Selalu lah bahagia, Luhan..**_

 _ **Saranghae..**_

 _ **Sehun**_

Luhan mulai menangis setelah membaca surat itu. Dia tidak menyangka Sehun akan meninggalkannya secepat ini. " Sehun.. Kau jahat.. " Luhan menangis sejadi-jadinya.

*Flashback

Sehun masih terbaring lemah, dia koma. Sudah hampir 3 hari berada di rumah sakit dan Sehun belum sadar sama sekali. Chanyeol menjenguk Sehun, terlihat Kris setia menunggu adiknya. " Bagaimana keadaannya? " tanya Chanyeol.

" Masih sama.. Dia belum sadar.. " jawab Kris. Tak lama tiba-tiba Sehun membuka matanya perlahan.

" Se-Sehun-ah.. Kau sudah bangun? " kata Kris. Sehun berusaha menyampaikan sesuatu namun sepertinya sulit sekali. Kris dengan tanggap mencari kertas dan bolpoin, " Tulislah apa yang ingin kau katakan " kata Kris. Sehun berusaha menulis walaupun dia merasa tangannya sulit bergerak.

" BAGAIMANA KEADAAN MIRAE " itulah tulisan Sehun.

" Mirae baik-baik saja, hanya dia tidak bisa melihat lagi. Kami menunggu donor yang tepat untuk Mirae " jawab Chanyeol. Perlahan air mata Sehun menetes, dia berusaha menulis lagi.

" KALAU AKU PERGI, BERIKAN MATA KU INI UNTUK LUHAN" tulis Sehun yang membuat Kris dan Chanyeol terkejut. Sehun meminta pada Kris untuk memberikannya selembar kertas. Sehun menulis sesuatu di sana, lalu menyerahkannya pada Kris.

" Sehun-ah.. Apa maksud mu? Kau akan baik-baik saja, kau akan sembuh secepatnya " kata Kris. Sehun terlihat tersenyum lalu memegang tangan Kris yang sedari tadi menggenggam tangan Sehun.

" MIANHAE HYUNG " tulis Sehun lagi.

" Sehun-ah.. Kenapa kau minta maaf? " tanya Kris tidak mengerti. Lama-lama mata Sehun menutup dan pegangan tangan Sehun pada Kris terlepas. " Se-Sehun-ah.. Ya! Sehun-ah! Ireona.. Ya! Ireona! " teriak Kris yang melihat Sehun tidak bergerak sama sekali. Chanyeol pun segera memanggil dokter. Dokter memeriksa keadaan Sehun, " Jeongseohamnida.. Kami sudah berusaha semampu kami.. " ucap dokter, tangisan Kris pun pecah Chanyeol tak sadar ikut menangis juga.

*Flashback End

Sudah hampir 3 bulan semenjak kepergian Sehun. Luhan sudah bisa menerima kepergian Sehun, dia berusaha menjalankan janjinya agar tidak pernah bersedih. Saat ini Luhan berada di taman bersama Chanyeol. " Luhan.. 2 bulan lagi kau akan menerima pengumuman kelulusan.. Apa rencana mu? " tanya Chanyeol.

" Aku? Hmm.. Aku ingin meneruskan pendidikan ku, mungkin aku akan kuliah di Kyunghee University " jawab Luhan.

" Jinjja? Lalu? " tanya Chanyeol lagi.

" Hmm.. Aku belum memikirkannya " jawab Mirae. Chanyeol menjitak kepala Luhan, " Ya! Appo! " teriak Luhan.

" Apa kau tidak pernah memikirkan bagaimana dengan hubungan kita?! " bentak Chanyeol. Luhan tersipu malu mendengar kalimat Chanyeol.

"Hu-hubungan kita? " tanya Luhan.

" Eoh.. Apa kau tidak ingin menikah? " Chanyeol mengedipkan sebelah matanya menggoda Luhan.

" Mo-molla.. " Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Chanyeol menarik dagu Luhan agar menatap matanya, sebelah tangan Chanyeol mengambil sesuatu dari sakunya. Sebuah kotak kecil berisi cincin " Will you marry me? " tanya Chanyeol yang membuat Luhan membelalakan matanya.

" Op-Oppa.. " Luhan masih terkejut dengan sikap Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba melamarnya.

" Jawab Luhan.. " kata Chanyeol. Luhan menghela nafas panjang,

" Ne.. " jawabnya. Chanyeol tersenyum senang mendengar jawaban Luhan, dia pun memasang cincin itu di jari manis Luhan. Chanyeol mencium bibir Luhan sekilas

" Saranghae, Luhan.. " ucap Chanyeol.

" Nado saranghae, oppa.. " jawab Luhan mereka pun berpelukan. " Sehun-ah.. apa kau juga bisa merasakan kebahagiaan ini? " tanya Luhan dalam hati.

 **END**

 _ **Gomawo buat readers yang mau baca ff abal-abal ku ini. Yang udah review meskipun Cuma sedikit aku ucapkan terima kasih sudah menghargai tulisan ku ini. Sampai ketemu di ff selanjutnya~ *bow**_


End file.
